residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2' *'User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3' Durabilty Im woundering for the Grim Reaper Tyrant page, if i should add a durability section listing a weapon and how much damage it does to this Tyrant and all that. Should i or not? Okey thanks! Sorry for bothering you again but do you mean like this? Abilitys Strength- Endurence - New page Well i think im done with the grim reaper page for now and i will be making a new page soon. I will get back to the Assassin Tyrant but for now i lost interest. If you have the time later on, then come look at the Mr.Chainsaw page later. Thats the page im working on. Have a nice day. Great Job I love Resident Evil, and I have studied the Resident Evil Wiki a lot. I found out about Gory Storm last month, and I read almost everything on here. I joined so I could make my own, and I am very impressed at how well you have edited this wiki. Thanks for the advice. Just one question:How do you decide your featured article?WeskerFan3000 Nah, really? ......................... Nah, really? Why? The article is done. There is nothing more to add. Also, the chances of me using another computer are pretty low since i always use the one im using now. I never use another one. As you can see, there is no point of creating a account. For me at least. Picture How do you upload a picture on to a charater's page Hyper. Searching in the search bar is not that much work anyway. By creating a account that can be prevented? wow. Also, the page is not and probably will not be visited much so the page count will be always low. Ah..... Well if thats the case then i might sign up. I say maybe because i will not be visiting this fanon wiki much, as i made a page and well, im done. The Purge so hows That Purge story going.Mister 83 05:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh. dont worry i been busy outside of this website too. ive actually havent been on the internet exept to play video games(and other things that you dont want to know about) have you have heard of this game Kane and Lynch 2. I know its off subject with resident evil. but this kane and lynch game is one of the darkest games ive ever played. oh my god. and the loading sequence to the love lost mission make a little sick to my stomach.Mister 83 20:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyway Im starting to grow intrested in The Purge. I some storyline ideas I'd like to pitch to you sometime if thats alright?Mister 83 23:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) im just going to say up front about half the ideas i have i expect to get shot down. one idea is that is for that the main antagonist the guy responsible for the outbreak be ruthless excutive(instead of a terrorist) in The President Club. a faction i created in part for the purge despite the silly name(which was intentional) is powerful business hub that secretly owns or at least has the majority shares 5/6th of the worlds bussinesses big and small as well as being a big name in the criminal underworld... for various.( The reason for the name is that each member is code named for the presidents on the dollars Jackson, Hamilton ,Lincoln, Grant, Washington, and the all seeing eye a top the pyramid Benjamin(Despite Hamilton and Benjamin Franklin not being president). The leader is benjamin. i had the idea that one the members is displeased with Benjamin not dealing in viral research and B.O.W. sales(leaning towards Jackson) the reason is that he believes that in 10 years B.O.W's will be obsolete. So Jackson tries to make a power play by making a power play in the form of of viral Outbreak in the city which there based. he hopes take control of the presidents club by killing Benjamin. of course Benjamin was onto the whole thing and evacuated the city taking most of his employees with him. now this would be mostly backstory the events leading up to The Purge. Benjamin would be a major character late in game. there alot details i need to work out with this idea after all stories like these need refinment. i'll tell another more in game idea i tell you tomorrow. i should tell it's really tough for me to put whats in my head to paper or in this case keyboard in way that makes sense that why i put hope this makes sense at the end of long drawn out ramblings like this one. i probably have bunch spelling error in this i make detail disciptions at a later date. Hope this makes sense. the idea is having much is to make seem like super powerful group. i also have an explaination for how the presidents club got enough money to become so powerful. You see Benjamin secretly created a penny shaving(better known as salami slicing) computer virus prior to the new millenium and infected in the accounting systems 35 companies and 7 banks the virus also infects the accounts of the anything that makes anyform of transcaction with those companies and by before the 2000 switch helped to kept it from being noticed its really complicated i got the idea for Ghost in the Shell stand alone complex there also a guy who tried it 2008 he got caught. it essentially bank fraud. heres a more detaled explaination courtasy of wikipedia penny shaving, is the fraudulent practice of stealing money repeatedly in extremely small quantities, usually by taking advantage of rounding to the nearest cent (or other monetary unit) in financial transactions. It would be done by always rounding down, and putting the fractions of a cent into another account. The idea is to make the change small enough that any single transaction will go undetected. of this is Benjamins trade secret. After he formed the presidents club he bought most if not all, of those companies. Benjamin is also genius and an almost flawless bussiness. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 01:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) i guess thats ok. they still have a bunch loads illegal business activities that give them an extra bang for there buck. note: they dont own the criminal underworld but they got alot pull.Mister 83 02:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hey sorry about not getting back getting yesterday. couldnt get on yesterday. the one idea that had before slipped my mind. but i thought of another one. Dialog Trees. you should have have dialog trees in the purge. like in some those RPGs. im not saying every character should have one just major character and people who know alot.Mister 83 20:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) well the reason i bring up is cause when Jane meets Benjamin(well not in person through big screen) and I think she would the best choice to be the first character to encounter him since Yvonne and Tammy already(that a hint too his identity) and the other three girls would be dead(unless there are changes). I would think It'd be cool to interact with them more other then a cutscene and getting critisized for coming back to talk to them. this would work well with antagonist like Jackson and Doll-Face and Protagonist. the reason i say protagonist is cause there is theres seven of them i think it'd would be refreshing when outside of combat or in the prologue they show more interaction(not with the ones there seperated from). other major character also apply but we'll. these dialog tree would optional and could net bonuses if the right thing is said. stuff like that you know? hope this makes senseMister 83 21:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Diary She was slowly beginning to change and that was why the writing stopped at the end. Her mind went first before her body. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Articles Really? O_O I'm surprised, actually. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Please... Can you please Delete all the Characters that I have made so far? I'm starting a new Fan-fiction game and just looking at this uncompleted one is bothering me...I'll post some more and so you can tell which ones to delete and which ones not too. I'll put ''Part of the Graven City Incident ''on the page...Please, just do this one thing and I'll probably never bother you again. Delete one more thing? Can you delete Cerviks Parasite, I'm changing my virus. My opinion... I have found it hard for me to locate some categories. Many you've recieved this complaint, maybe not. But I suggest that you add the categories on the main page, then everyone can see all the Organizations, Locations, Characters and what not more easily. I have my own wikia where I have done this, (Though I have yet to get any people to join.) Maybe my opinion doesn't matter, but it's just a suggestion. Sorry to bother you again I really screwed up again. I feel stupid to ask this, but can you delete the photos I've uploaded. I tried to change them so they'd be different characters but it's not working for me. I know I've bugged you about this, but this'll be the last time. I swear! Yes, I'll replace them with new images for my characters I'm using the same characters, just different careers. No wait, save Rebecca Millers. She stays the same, the rest are dead to me. Also, delete Ashcroft City, please. reply yes i'am the IP user who created the Grim reaper tyrant Okey. Images I believe it was Tekken 5 or 6. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) picture How do you make your picture part of your info box? I did that but it didn't work. What do you mean by placing the image to the right of image? Actually, never mind. Thanks for all your support and help. I appreciate it! :D Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC)